Oshiete, Nico sensei
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Dicen que los alumnos no soportan el regreso a clases pero, ¿Alguna vez pensaron como se sentirían los maestros? Pues este es un día común de nuestra pequeña maestra...


En un salón estaban reunidas ocho chicas, 4 de ellas usando los uniformes negros de preparatoria nipona, las gakuran que usan los estudiantes hombres y las otras 4 usaban el clásico uniforme de colegiala blanco estilo marinerito. Frente a ellas en el pizarrón estaba una mujer de baja estatura, saco negro abierto con una camisa rosada, falda corta y tacones con unas buenas piernas y por cierto plana.

De aspecto infantil, su cabello era negro de dos coletas hacia abajo, unos anteojos de detalles rojos y unos bonitos ojos carmín y una especie de cigarrillo entre sus labios junto a una cara como actitud de tan pocos amigos, era Yazawa Nico, la docente del grupo 3-X de la preparatoria de Otonokizaka

-¡Párense! ¡Saluden!- Exclamó la docente con un fuerte acento militar

-¡Buenos días Nico-sensei!- Respondieron las alumnas en coro

-¡Siéntanse!- Las alumnas acataron la orden mientras la sensei parada con temple de acero dio comienzo a la lección- Ok todas, abran sus libros de School idols, para la lección de hoy, me gustaría explicar el significado de "Love Live", ¿Alguien sabe el significado de Love Live?

-Nico-sensei- Levantó la mano una joven peliazul que usaba gakuran

-¿Qué pasa Sonoda-san?

En eso la mencionada alumna con una cara de desagrado como de indignación señalaba a una joven pelinaranja que comía lo que parecía un sándwich, la forma en que se lo devorada era como si no hubiera un mañana

-Kousaka, está comiendo su almuerzo en clase y como siempre es pan

-Sensei, no estoy almorzando temprano- Respondió la pelinaranja con la boca llena- En mi casa, siempre como bocadillos como palomitas de maíz durante la clase y eso me aburre mucho

La sensei mantenía intacta esa actitud de tan pocos amigos como si su propia vida le valiera un pepino respondió de forma seca como cortante

-Ya veo, entonces…- En menos de nada gritó de enojo al estilo anime- ¡Vuelte a tu casa y déjame en paz, maldita subnormal!

-Eh, Nico-sensei- Ahora era una rubia de cabello recogido que usaba el gakuran

-¿Qué pasa Ayase-san?

-No creo que se suponga que deba fumar durante la clase- Señaló haciendo referencia al supuesto cigarro en su boca a lo que la sensei suspiró y respondió de una manera que ya pareciera que no era la primera vez que la indagaron así

-Esto no es un cigarrillo, es una chupeta

-El humo no sale de una paleta

-Eso es porque lo estoy lamiendo tan rápido- En menos de nada sacó de su boca lo que parecía ser un circulo rosado con líneas espirales blancas, era una de esas paletas grandes de antaño, Ayase quedó boquiabierta como las demás alumnas sobre todo a una pelirroja que usaba gakuran que se sonrojó al instante

"¿Acaso sensei es una garganta profunda?"- Pensó la joven

(…)

La sensei llamó a sus alumnas mientras cerca de ella estaba una peliceniza alta que usaba el uniforme blanco estudiantil

-Oigan chicas, cierren sus libros de texto por un momento- En menos de nada las alumnas acataron la orden y en menos de nada miraron atentas a su sensei- Escuchen, la grabadora de Minami-san ha sido robada. El ladrón puede estar en otra clase pero soy perezosa y solo sirvo para cogerme con Nishikino-san, así que solo voy a culpar a alguien aquí

Las alumnas quedaron calladas a lo cual tenían que buscar para culpar a alguien quién se lo merecía, entre las más opcionales eran Ayase, Toujou, Kousaka y Sonoda, la sensei exigió dando la siguiente orden

-Quien lo robó que levanta la mano. Está bien mentir si se puede- Hubo un rato de silencio mientras la sensei miraba de manera lenta como detenida por todos lados como si supiera quien fue la autora- Si lo hace ahora Minami-san y yo la perdonaremos o en ese caso debe meterse una grabadora por donde más le quepa y toca un coro de "Por favor, dame alas"

-Sensei…- Levantó la mano una pelinaranja de cabello rubio con una cinta roja sobre la cabeza que usaba googles a lo Digimon y uniforme blanco estudiantil

-¿Qué pasa Toshino-san?

-Sensei, no sé cómo va esa canción

-Pues acabas de inventar el título de esa canción, niña retardada- Se rascó la cabeza y luego el trasero- Bueno alguien me presta una grabadora, la tocaré

-Sensei, usa el mío- Respondió una rubia castañita de cabello ondulado mientras sacaba una flauta de madera- Está rota y solo puede tocar la nota "Fa"

\- Ohmuro-san, ¿Qué está más roto? ¿Esa flauta o tu cerebro?

-¡De ninguna manera sensei! Acabará degustando como cigarrillos.

-¿Cuántas putas veces les dije una y otra vez?- Gritó enojada al estilo anime- Te lo dije mil malditas veces cerebro de pollo , ¡Esto no es un puto cigarrillo! ¡Es una puta paleta!

-El humo no sale de paletas

-¡Eso es porque lo he lamido tanto!

-¿Entonces se lo mama a Maki-chan o se lo mama usted a ella?- Eso hizo que la pelirroja mencionada como la maestra quedaran algo sonrojadas, la sensei viéndose frustrada solo ordenó que la alumna castaña bajita que se sentara, en menos de nada Sonoda se levantó de su puesto para dar orden y respeto hacia la clase

-¡Ya basta, chicas! Nico-Sensei está desesperada por encontrar al ladrón- En menos de nada le presenta una flauta japonesa a las manos de la docente- Sensei, usa el mío. Está bien si empieza a oler a cigarrillos, tengo dos de estas

-¿Por qué tienes dos flautas?- De pronto el salón quedó en silencio de cuenta nueva hasta que la alumna Minami se acercó con una sonrisa hacia la peliazul dando a entender que fue ella la que robó supuestamente la grabadora o fue elegida por la sensei con tal de dar por acabado el asunto

-¿Eh? ¡Espera un segundo Kotori!, ¿Realmente vas a hacerlo?- La peliceniza sacó lo que podría ser una especie de consolador mientras la sensei ordenó que el castigo fuera en el baño… Del resto se los dejo a su imaginación

(…)

Una vez más la pequeña y temible sensei llamó a sus alumnas para dar su nueva lección mientras escribía dos palabras, una en kanji y otra en katakana

-Para la lección de hoy, me gustaría explicar la diferencia entre "Alien" y "Amanto".

-Sensei…

-¿Qué quieres Ohmuro-san?- Decía entre dientes expresando su malestar ante la castañita bajita

-Sensei, creo que la ortografía de Alien es "Aliyan" no "Alien"

-¡Cállate retrasada mental!, Todos saben que el katakana es más sofisticado y moderno sobre todo con las palabras extranjeras- Ahora señaló a todo su pequeño curso con un gesto de alguien que daría una advertencia como una amenaza- En primer lugar, no quiero que alguien que ni siquiera puede hablar en japonés lo señale

Se aclaró la garganta y continuó

-Bien, en primer lugar, los extraterrestres son ...

-Sensei

-¿Qué carajos quieres Toshino Kyoko?- Ahora la mencionada usaba una chaqueta tipo overol o pijama de color rojo

-Descubrí que soy realmente un tomate extraterrestre. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

La sensei se dio un facepalm ante semejantes palabras como la presencia de esa chica, sentía que su mundo se iba a hacer pedazos solo con sentir la presencia de esa singular alumna

-Simple vete a casa y folla con Ayano y deja mi vida en paz

-Sensei- Ahora era una pelirroja vestida de delincuente estudiantil japonesa, gakuran abierto, sandalias de madera japonesa, una katana de bambú, y una camiseta blanca rasgada

-¡¿Ahora qué diablos quieres Sakura Kyoko?!

-Tengo mucha hambre. ¿Por qué no terminamos esta clase?

-Sensei ha decidido comer curry para el almuerzo, así que no

-¿Curry? ¿Se refiere a cogerse con la niña rica en los baños todos los días?

La sensei como la pelirroja quedaron en silencio mientras que en el salón se escuchaban algunas risas como silbidos… Era otro día donde el mundo se volvió tan raro ante sus ojos…

(…)

Al parecer Nico llegó tarde al salón donde estaban esperándola sus alumnas las cuales prefirieron no indagar a su docente ya que era evidente el porqué de su tardanza

-Ay mierda, parece que he llegado en el momento equivocado

-Sensei, por favor deja de actuar tan descaradamente en los baños para perder el tiempo- Decía una alumna de cabello rubio con coletas largas, lo cual hizo que la docente se diera una facepalm

-¿Ahora tú Serena Tsukino? ¡¿Cuántas veces les dije que esto no es un cigarrillo?! ¡Es una paleta, una paleta!- En menos de nada se escuchó una carcajada de parte de cierta alumna de cabello blanco y uniforme negro de matona de clases- ¡No te rías de mí Suigintou! ¡Ya coge con Shinku de una puta y puñetera vez!

Decidió calmarse y contar mentalmente hasta diez para calmarse

-Bien y también estoy fumando porque lo estoy lamiendo muy rápido

-¿Entonces se la mete a Maki-chan o ella se la mete?- Preguntó cierta alumna castañita lo cual hizo que la sensei se sentara en su asiento y golpeara su cabeza contra el escritorio en repetidas ocasiones

(…)

-Muy bien chicas, ahora hablaremos de los cashgrabs

-¿Qué es un cashgrab, Nico sensei?- Preguntó Ayase con interés y decencia aunque en eso se paró una alumna de cabello negro largo como mirada seria y fría a pesar de tener la apariencia de alguien menor

-El cashgrab en términos cinematográficos son productos innecesarios de baja calidad derivativos de franquicias conocidas para generar ganancias, eso a menudo ocurre en las trilogías de películas, de hecho la primera entrega es buena, la segunda es decente y la tercera es mala. Mis ejemplos a dar son la trilogía de Batman de Christopher Nolan y la de Spiderman de Sam Raimi

-Entonces usando la lógica de Akemi-san- Recalcó Nico dándole la razón a la estudiante- Las terceras partes de algo son una basura, son malas que no superan en nada ni a la primera en muchos… Muy bien pensado, Akemi-san

-¿Entonces la peli donde Batman se enfrenta al tipo mamado que se parece a Hannibal Lester es mala?- Preguntó Sakurako

-Al fin que tienes cerebro pequeña, claro que los es

-¿Y esa película donde Peter Parker se vuelve todo malo bien badass, que se enfrenta al hombre de arena y a Venom también lo es?

-Sí, así es…

La sensei se aclaró la garganta y empezó su explicación

-Bien, ¿Quiénes se vieron Alien?- En eso varias alumnas levantaron la mano- Bien, como ustedes saben Alie fueron geniales, pero la 3 fue horrible.

-¿No es esa la peli donde el Arnold Chuchasneger se enfrentó con un mostruo feo en la selva?

-Toshino-san, esa es Depredador y no es Chuchasneger, es Schwarzenegger

-¿Yo que dije?

-Chuchasneger

-¿Y cómo era?

\- Schwarzenegger

Un chiste genérico de Chespirito después…

Una vez más la sensei continuó con su explicación

-También, Terminator 2 también era bueno, lloré cuando Schwa-chan se estaba hundiendo aunque no recuerdo la 3. Bueno de todos modos hemos llegado a la mitad del 2019, el próximo año Love Live cumplirá sus 10 años de existencia como lo estará Yuru Yuri- Señaló a Kyoko y a Sakurako- ¡Excepto a ustedes par de retrasadas! ¡Sobretodo tú Toshino Kyoko! ¡Maldita roba famas!

-Pff, por favor Sensei, no empieces haciéndome quedar mal.

-Dime un motivo

-¿Soy la protagonista?

-¡AKARI ES LA PROTAGONISTA Y TÚ LO SABES!

-¡Sensei!- Ahora era una castaña de ojos verde y rojo respectivamente

-¿Qué pasa Suiseiseki?

-Sensei, no entiendo algo. Se supone que las terceras partes son malas pero recuerdo que Mi pobre angelito 2 fue horrible ¿Cómo explica eso- desu?

-Es muy simple alumna mía- La maestra se ponía una mano en el mentón y ahora explicaba como si fuese una gran oradora- Macaulay Culkin se dejó llevar en 2 como si fuera 3

-¿No es esa película donde Kevin se queda sólo en Nueva Yorl y tiene que hacer travesuras contra los malos de la primera parte-nano?- Preguntó una pequeña de cabello rizado rubio con moñito

-Así es mi pequeña Hinaichigo

-¿Ese era el niño que era novio del Ayuwoki?- Preguntó Kyoko causando otro silencio incomodo

-¡Cállate Toshino Kyoko! ¡No metas a Michael en esto!- Una vez más la sensei tuvo que calmarse y continuar con su explicación- Como dije antes, Macaulay Culkin se dejó llevar en 2 como si fuera 3, me explico, el actuó como si dijera "Soy Macaulay Culkin. ¿Y qué?"… Las que la vieron entenderán mi punto

-¡Espere Nico-sensei! – Ahora era una castaña cubriza que usaba el gakuran negro

-Dime, Takamachi-san

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con Dragon Quest 3? Pensé que la 3 era una obra maestra

-Bueno en la 3 Ortega dijo: "Caí en un volcán. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué piensas? Me presenté, ¿Verdad? Si Akira Toriyama ha actualizado su obra a la 4, no es la 3.

-Sensei, Ortega no es un actor infantil, él es un hombre viejo

-¿Acaso ese Ortega es ese tal palito Ortega?- Ahora preguntó Sakurako mientras la pobre sensei estaba con un tic en su rostro- Ya sabe, ese cantante argentino de baladas, uno que cantó Ding dong

-Ese es Leonardo Fabio

-¿Se refiere a Osman Fabio Casabuenas?

-Olvídalo… Tienes 10, Ohmuro-san- La castañita celebró y se sentó a pensar en los pechos de Himawari mientras la clase continuaba, de pronto una rubia ondulada de dos coletas levantó la mano, usaba el gakuran negro

-Sensei

-¿Qué pasa Candy-san?

-¿Entonces las únicas trilogías buenas son Volver al Futuro Karate Kid?

-Sí supongo que sí, aunque en el caso de Karate Kid se vuelve mierda en la 4 debido a la trama barata adolescente con Hilary Swank y la que hicieron con Jackie Chan y el hijo de Will Smith no cuenta; y de Volver al futuro mejor que no lo hagan, ya con que Michael J. Fox no pueda por su Parkinson es suficiente

-¿Karate Kid? ¿No es esa ova de Boku no Pico donde Pico se vuelve grande musculoso y se le mete a un negrito?- Una vez más Toshino abrió la boca a lo cual Nico ordenó que todos a excepción de su alumna salieran del salón, una vez más se sentó, y se tumbó a llorar sobre su escritorio y en menos de nada se echó a llorar mientras Maki la consolaba, una vez más las clases volvieron y una vez ese infierno llamado Toshino Kyoko estaba haciendo presencia, al menos eran 5 meses hasta terminar el año estudiantil pero para ello la pobre Nico tendría que purgar 5000 años soportando a esa retrasada.


End file.
